I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: Chad hurts Sonny's feelings so he sings her a song.KISSING HUGGING CHANNY! Has the song If I didn't have you by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment!This is my second Fan fic!Read please!Sorry summary sucks!


**Hey party people!**

**Whats up?**

**So, this is my second fan-fiction!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Sonny's P.O.V

I sighed as I took the big black recording headphones off my ears and placed them around my neck.

I had a horrible week and the same eight words re-play themselves over and over again in my mind.

I was in a recording studio singing Camp Rock 2 songs and just messing around. I was by myself today waiting for people to come. The thought cheered me up a little but the thought of his hurtful words burned in my mind driving me crazy.

_Flash Back_

_~Wednesday~_

"_ALISON MONROE!" Screamed Chad Dylan Cooper as her walked into mine a Tawni's dressing room. I looked up to see Chads hair white and his Mackenzie Falls out-fit tie-dyed._

_I giggled at the sight of him but I quickly stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. They were full of hate._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you!"He yelled._

_I was scared," Chad calm down! It wasn't me and by the looks of the colours they will come right out in the wash!" I said and started to read my book when all of a sudden it was flung across the room and Chad pinned me up against my wall._

"_Don't lie to me you crazy bitch."_

_My eyes welled up with tears and my heart felt like it was about to explode. I was never ever called a bitch and I was broken by the fact that Chad was the one to call me that horrible name._

"_I-I-I did-n't do-do th-that." I stuttered._

"_You no good excuse of an actress **I hate you you mean nothing to me**!." And with that he dropped me and left._

_End of flash back _

I avoided Chad for the rest of the day. He caught up with me in the parking lot and said sorry but I got in my car and drove here. I've been here for two hours its only 3:30. I needed somewhere to think and to release my stress. I knew that Chad wouldn't know I'm here because he doesn't even know I've been in Camp Rock or that I've released two albums. I put the headphones back on and started to sing not noticing that the door to the studio opened the closed.

_I hope your ready for the time of your life_

_Just look at me I'll put a gleam in your eye_

_Buckle up we're gonna take you for a ride._

I sang that but sighed and decided to sing something else.

I sighed again and tried to think of a song.

Chads P.O.V

I waked into a recording studio then closed the door.

I knew that Sonny was here because...well Tawni told me when I asked.

I regretted calling Sonny a bitch and dropping her on the floor and telling her I hate her. I was mad but it turns out Skyler did it. I walked fully into the studio a bit unsure. I looked into the big window and saw Sonny singing a song I knew all to well. I never told Sonny or any one but I know all of her songs and seen the Camp Rock movies a million times I loved everything Sonny did. Hell I even watch Greys Anatomy because she was the guest star.

I sat down in the big black chair and listened to her sing and watched her facial expressions. I soon frowned when she stopped and made a weird face. She was thinking of a song. I smiled and opened the door to the booth quietly and grabbed the other pair of head phones. I knew that if I said something that She'll leave so I locked the door and began to sing.

Sonny's P.O.V

I made this messed up face when I couldn't think of a song. I thought I heard something so I opened my eyes but no one was sitting in the chair. Soon I heard music playing in my head phones when I then looked to my right I saw Chad Dylan Cooper open his mouth to sing.

I looked at him. I wanted to leave so bad but I noticed that he has the keys to the booth and had locked us in. I sighed yet again and glared at him.

Chads P.O.V

I smiled when she looked over at me. I knew she hated me and wanted to leave. I noticed her eyes look over the door and widen when she saw that I had locked her in the booth with me. So she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I smiled yet again and started to sing.

_If I were a rich man_

_with a million or two_

_I'd live in a pent house_

_In a room with a view_

_And If I were handsome, well it could happen_

_Those dreams do come true_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

I looked up to see her smiling back at me. I smiled glad she understood what I was singing to her.

Sonny's P.O.V

When Chad started to sing I listened to the lyrics and a smiled formed on my lips.

He was apologizing through song.

When his part stopped I sang part of the song still smiling wide.

_For years I have envied _

_Your grace and you charm_

_Every one loves you you know._

_Yes I know I know I know-CDC_

_But I must admit it_

_Come on admit it-CDC_

_Big guy you always come through_

_Yes I do I do I do-CDC_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you, ya _

_You and me together_

_That's how it should always be_

_One with out the other_

_Don't mean nothing to me_

_Nothing to me_

_Chad:_

_Ya I wouldn't be nothing_

_If I didn't have you to serve_

_Just a punky little light bulb _

_And a funky optic nerve _

_Sonny:_

_Hey I never told you this before but uh_

_Sometime a get a little blue_

_But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_Chad:_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you_

_wouldn't know where to go, no, no_

_Or know what to do_

_I don't have to say it_

_'Cause we both know its true_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you!_

Sonny's P.O.V

I took of the headphones and hugged Chad with all my might making my arms sore I smiled and took a deep breath and pulled away. Her released me and smiled back.

Chad's P.O.V

I smiled when Sonny embraced me in a big bear hug. She hugged me for a long time before pulling away. When we made eye contact I broken.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Sonny I didn't mean to call you that or drop you or say what I said please forgive me Sonshine the guilt is killing me and when you drove off I-"

I was cut of by a pair of lips touching mine. I was shocked by quickly got into the kiss. I lifted her up a little because she was on her tippy-toes. The kiss was sweet and innocent I got lost in the kiss. She pulled away for a short second for a breath and smiled. She hugged me again showing no signs of letting go.

"Sonny I'm sorry." I said not breaking her hug.

"Its okay Chad." she smiled.

"Um Sonny?" I asked all of a sudden nervous.

"Ya Chad?" She looked up at me making eye contact.

"Sonny will you go out with me?" I asked in a bit of a rush.

She giggled "Naw I think I'll pass."

I raised my eye brow said "Ouch."

She laughed loudly and hugged me again.

"Ya I'll go out with you." she whispered into my shirt.

I smiled, and smiled.

I kissed her again but it had more meaning and emotion. When we broke apart we smiled.

We both then turned on our heels and walked out,

Hand In Hand

**Hey!**

**That was long!**

**Took me forever to write so your review would mean the world to me!**

**If you review Chad will hold your hand! 3**

**:)(:**


End file.
